


The One Where Stiles Finds Derek In His Bed

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, a witch curses derek, and the pack can't find him, i'm really bad at tagging sorry, so they go and look for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch curses Derek and he loses his scent so the pack can't find him. They spread out to look for him and as usual, Stiles is the one who is worried the most. And Stiles finds him in the most unusual place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Stiles Finds Derek In His Bed

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr prompt i got 
> 
> no beta so all mistakes are my own 
> 
> enjoy :) 
> 
> ps I'm horrible at tagging and coming up with titles sorry

Beacon Hills had a witch problem. There was a small coven of witches that refused to leave. Usually it wouldn’t be a problem but they were casting small spells all over town, making life inconvenient for Beacon Hills’ residents. 

The pack was back from college for thanksgiving break and they split into groups, patrolling the city. They wanted to find the witches and deal with them. They were enjoying their break from supernatural crises every other week. 

Derek and Stiles had been paired up and they were in charge of patrolling the preserve. They used this time to catch up with everything that was going on in their lives over the past few months. 

“Yeah so my classes are fairly easy and the professors are nice. Dorm cafeteria food is gross though. I can’t wait to move into an apartment next year to cook my own stuff. I’m getting tired of cardboard pizza and soggy lettuce that they call ‘salad’. I’ve made a few friends though so that’s good. It’s weird having friends that know nothing about the supernatural and have normal lives. They think I’m normal too, ha. How’ve you been? Is it weird that none of us are here anymore? Do you have friends? Or a job? Actually what do you even do all day?”

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re adjusting to campus life. I’ve been alright. Yeah it’s weird but I’m adjusting. I uh… I have friends. They just all happen to be off at college….And I’ve actually been working at the bookstore downtown. And your dad has me come in once a week to help him go over old cases and figure out if any of them are supernatural.”

“Oh. That’s good. Cool. Yeah. Seriously though Derek. Make some friends,” Stiles joked as they walked. 

They kept on walking around the preserve, Derek keeping his senses on high alert for the witches. 

That night, they had no luck. The entire pack came back and reported that they couldn’t find the witches. They figured they’d enjoy their thanksgiving and try again that weekend before the pack left to go back to college. 

Friday night the pack went back out on patrol. This time they all went out to the preserve as a group to see if they could get the witches to come to them. Their plan worked. The witches came out and surrounded the pack. 

“Alphas Hale and McCall. How kind of you to join us tonight,” a young witch said.

“This is Hale territory. You and your coven need to leave. You have no business being here and as alpha, I formally request that you leave,” Derek said, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Unlikely.”

An older witch smiled as she raised her hand up. A bright pink spark shot from her hand and hit Derek in the chest. Derek fell to the ground, rubbing his chest where the spell hit him. 

All the werewolves immediately turned their heads towards Derek. 

“Uh Derek. Why can’t I smell you anymore? Why don’t you have a scent?” Isaac asked. 

“Oh you see, young one, we don’t like being talked back to. Your alpha will soon get up and leave. He’ll stay in Beacon Hills but you won’t be able to track his scent or wolf call him. We only like causing a little mischief. Have fun finding your alpha.” 

With that, the witches were gone. The pack stood there, confused. What a pointless spell. Surely they’d just be able to take Derek back to his house and just keep him there until the spell wore off. 

Derek stood up slowly, looking around at his pack before walking away. The pack immediately went towards him but they were pushed back by a force field. When they all looked back up, Derek was gone. 

“Oh hell. Well I guess we better split up and look for him. Keep your phones on guys,” Stiles said.

He was a little panicked if he was being honest. He knew the spell wasn’t harmful and Derek was going to stay in Beacon Hills but Stiles was still worried. He had been in love with Derek since he was 17 and anytime Derek was even in the slightest bit of trouble, Stiles would worry and panic until everything was solved. 

He knew Derek didn’t love him back like that but it was okay. He was just grateful to have Derek in his life and that after all this town had done to haunt Derek, that Derek stayed for his pack. 

Stiles took off towards this bookstore where Derek worked, calling his dad on the way there. 

“Hey dad, long story short Derek’s sorta missing and we can’t catch a scent so if you see him, call me ok?”

“Got it kid.”

Stiles went to the bookstore but Derek wasn’t there. He went down to the station too but none of the deputies had seen him. He called Erica to see if she and Boyd had had any luck. 

“Nope sorry Stilinski. We haven’t found him yet. Look, we’ve been looking for like 4 hours and we’re tired. We can still feel his alpha bond though and he’s alive. So it’s fine. We’re just gonna call it a night. If he doesn’t show up by tomorrow we’ll start looking again,” Erica said. 

She had a point. It was close to 11pm and Stiles was getting tired too. You wouldn’t think it’d take this long to search a town but it did. They had to keep re-checking areas just incase Derek showed back up. 

Stiles figured he’d look for a little bit longer and then head back home. Anxiety was pulsing through his body at this point. He didn’t have their little wolfy bond so he couldn’t feel Derek. He had no idea where Derek was and it was scaring him. 

Stiles wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep tonight if he didn’t know Derek was ok. 

After another couple hours of sweeping up and down the entire east side of the city, Stiles was exhausted. It was 1am and he needed sleep. He didn’t want to take any more adderall so he figured a quick 4 or 5-hour nap would be enough and then he could head back out. 

Stiles made it back home, heading straight for the bathroom. He took a quick shower before throwing his boxers back on and going to his room. He never made his bed so the covers always looked a little lumpy but they looked a lot lumpier today. 

Stiles carefully made his way over to his bed and peeled back the blanket to reveal Derek. Derek who was passed out and asleep in Stiles’ bed. 

Stiles let out a shaky breath and quickly texted the pack. 

From Stiles: Found Derek. He’s safe. See you all tomorrow afternoon.

Stiles wasn’t sure what to do now, so he started to cry. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that Derek was okay and safe and why didn’t Stiles think to check his house???? 

Well he knew why. Stiles figured his house was the last place Derek would go to. His crying must have woken Derek up because the giant lump in his bed started to move.

“Stiles huh what’s wrong wait where am I?”

“You’re uh, in my room. And it’s 1am. And wait do you not remember what happened?”

“Happened? Something happened?”

“Yeah Derek…..with the witches? Are you fucking with me because listen I’ve had a rough night and spent 6 hours looking for you all over town and this isn’t a funny joke.”

“No Stiles I’m not joking. I remember talking about going out to the preserve to see if the witches would show up but then I don’t remember anything else so I figured I just fell asleep on the couch. Which clearly didn’t happen.”

“Yeah no uh the witch cursed you. And she took away your scent so the pack couldn’t track you. And then made you disappear. Apparently this was their idea of a funny joke. We all split up and tried to look for you but clearly we didn’t check everywhere. Because here you are, in my bed.”

“You stayed out till 1am to look for me? Why would you do that?”

“What do you mean why? Derek you are the most important part of this pack. We would be nothing without you, of course we would look for you.”

Derek had a look of disbelief on his face. He didn’t think anyone would really care if he had disappeared for a while. He was also trying not to think too much about the fact that he went straight to Stiles’ house. 

He was a little bit in love with Stiles but he kept pushing that thought back whenever it resurfaced. Stiles deserved so much better than a guy like Derek. As much as it hurt Derek, he hoped that Stiles would find someone at college. He needed someone normal and human and someone who could take care of him. 

It was at this point that Derek realized that he and Stiles we still staring at each other while Derek was sprawled out in Stiles’ bed. 

“Ok I’m gonna head out now. But thanks for looking for me. Even though you only technically found me because you gave up on looking,” Derek tried to joke.

Clearly Stiles was not in the joking mood because he only frowned more. 

“Derek this isn’t funny. I was so worried. I didn’t know if you were safe or where you were or what you were doing and normally it wouldn’t bother me but you were under the influence of some spell that we knew nothing about and dammit I was so worried Derek.”

Derek just sat up and pulled Stiles down towards the bed. He hugged Stiles tight. 

“I’m sorry you were so worried Stiles but look I’m here and safe. It’s all okay.”

Eventually Stiles let go and crawled into bed. Derek got up to leave for real this time when Stiles grabbed his wrist. 

“Please no. Don’t go.”

He sounded so scared and worried still, like if Derek left, he would disappear again. 

Derek just slipped out of his jacket and jeans and crawled back into bed with Stiles. 

He curled around Stiles, trying to show the boy that he was real and not going anywhere. He could hear Stiles’ heart beating too fast still. 

“Hey Stiles it’s ok. I’m not going anywhere. Just sleep.”

They fell asleep almost instantly and were woken up the next morning to the sheriff standing in the doorway, clearing his throat and giving the boys a look. 

“Stiles, I thought you said you guys couldn’t find Derek. Clearly, that’s not the case.”

“Heeeeeey dad. Yeah uh, turns out he was here the whole time. And then he stayed the night because um-“

The sheriff just nodded. He knew about Stiles’ crush on Derek so he understood. Stiles was worried and scared and probably needed Derek to stay the night.   
“Well I’m making breakfast before I head into work so if you two would like to join me, hurry up or I’m eating all the bacon.”

At this, Stiles practically jumped out of bed. 

“Wait dad NO. No bacon, you know this!” 

Derek just flopped back into bed, laughing at Stiles as he tripped over dirty clothes in his effort to follow his dad out of the room. 

Later that day, Derek was still at the Stilinski house. 

“Anyways about last night,” Stiles started. “Sorry if that was like really desperate or whatever. You know how I get. I get too anxious and my head starts to create the worst scenarios and I just needed to make sure you were ok.”

“Yeah I understand. I guess we better head out to the pack meeting.”

They made their way back to Derek’s loft to wait for the rest of the pack to show up. They were all still pretty tired from being out all night and running around town to look for Derek, so they didn’t do any training that day. Instead, Derek ordered pizza and they put on a movie. They were all curled up on the couches that were around the living room and when Derek came back from paying the pizza guy, he noticed that all the seats were taken. The only spot left was right next to Stiles on the smaller couch.   
He put the pizzas down and grabbed a couple slices for himself and Stiles before making his way over to the couch. He sat down and smiled at Stiles, offering him some pizza. Stiles smiled back while his heart rate skyrocketed. The pack settled in for the night and watched the movie. 

It was a scary movie, because clearly they didn’t have enough scary stuff going on in their lives. Stiles hated scary movies though. They freaked him out and really messed with his head. He was flinching and squirming around during the movie because he wasn’t enjoying it. 

Halfway through the movie Stiles felt something warm encompassing his hand. He looked down to see Derek maneuvering his fingers into Stiles’ so that they were holding hands. A jolt of electricity flowed through Stiles’ body at the contact. He just smiled at Derek before turning his attention back to the movie.

Whenever Stiles started to get scared, Derek would rub his thumb over Stiles’ hand to help calm him down. Stiles was sure at some point they’d need to talk about the bed sharing, cuddling, and hand holding, but not right now. 

Stiles was just happy to have Derek safe and happy and right next to him. 

-end

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
